kagome unloved so she thinks
by black inuyoukai princess
Summary: Kagome thinks she is unloved but sesshomaru would make her see differently. will Kagome fall in love or will she be unloved in her own mind
1. Chapter 1

summary: kagome thinks she is unloved but sesshomaru would make her see differently. will Kagome fall in love or will she be unloved in her own mind

chapter one:

One hot summer day the inu- pack were having a good time off when Inuyasha takes off to see kikyo when kagome followed she began to think she was unloved forever. A short distance away Sesshomaru having his aura hidden from everyone was following Kagome. In the woods Kagome was thinking to herself 'What does she have that I don't I guess I am unloved by everyone except Koga but I don't want him.' "Miko, what are you doing out here you should be with my half brother!" Lord Sesshomaru said. "lord sesshomaru I didn't sense you coming why should I be with that ungrateful half breed he is with his beloved kikyo. Sorry I am in a bad mood I just realized how unloved in this era I am." Kagome replied "Miko, do you know why this Sesshomaru was asking you why you were out here? If you feel unloved why are you still with his pack come join mine I will show you the true packs worth of an alpha female if you would accept that I wish to court you that is?" "I don't understand Lord Sesshomaru you hate humans why would you want to court me as you say?" "miko Kagome I lord sesshomaru am in love with you! you are the only own who shows not an ounce of fear to me and your power and beauty rivals that Of a full breed youkai" "oh lord sesshomaru I accept but I have on question Can my adopted son the fox demon Shippo join us and be trained by another Full breed Youkai?" Lord sesshomaru simple nodded his head.

A short time later Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome were back to the inu-pack to get Shippo and her stuff. "come Shippo we're leaving this pack and going with Lord sesshomaru!" "okay momma"

to be continued...

let me know what you think so far... More updates soon


	2. Chapter 2

summary: kagome thinks she is unloved but sesshomaru would make her see differently. will Kagome fall in love or will she be unloved in her own mind

chapter two:

last time: A short time later Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome were back to the inu-pack to get Shippo and her stuff. "come Shippo we're leaving this pack and going with Lord sesshomaru!" "okay momma"

THIS TIME: "Where do you think your going Kagome? Sesshomaru why are you here?" Inuyasha said as he came back to the clearing where his pack was. "sit boy. Shippo and I are leaving with lord sesshomaru!" Kagome replied... "the hell you are!" inuyasha said "come Miko Kagome and young fox we depart now!"Sesshomaru said. With that Kagome Lord sesshomaru and Shippo left the group.

about an hour later kagome Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru Meet up with Jakin and Rin. "lord Sesshomaru Lady Kagome Shippo welcome back." young rin said "momma may I go play with Rin please?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded her head. while sesshomaru and Kagome watched the Children play Lord Sesshomaru asked "is there anything you need my dearest Miko?" Kagome said "I would like to see my family if that is possible"

to be continued...

let me know what you think so far... More updates soon


	3. the smell and time travel

summary: kagome thinks she is unloved but sesshomaru would make her see differently. will Kagome fall in love or will she be unloved in her own mind

chapter two:

last time: while sesshomaru and Kagome watched the Children play Lord Sesshomaru asked "is there anything you need my dearest Miko?" Kagome said "I would like to see my family if that is possible"

this time: Sesshomaru was thinking about Kagome's request to see her family on the other side of the well. "My dearest miko of course you can see them. I would not deny you your family. this sesshomaru just has one request as long as the pups and Myself can go with you!" "lord Sesshomaru I dont know if you all can pass through the well. But we can give it a try, and see what the out come is. Later that day Kagome sesshomaru Rin and Shippo were at the well. Kagome says " lord sesshomaru and shippo I would like to give you two a little warning on the other side of the well is a fowl smell you may faint unless you try to move towards my hair and stay smelling it until we get into the house. Now if you all are ready hold on to me as we go into the well it would possibly help get you into my era." Lord Sesshomaru and shippo both nodded. sesshomaru grabbed up everyone and jumped into the well. they made it to the other side of the well in Kagome's era

to be continued...

let me know what you think so far... More updates soon


	4. Chapter 4

summary: kagome thinks she is unloved but sesshomaru would make her see differently. will Kagome fall in love or will she be unloved in her own mind

chapter four :

last time: they made it to the other side of the well in Kagome's era.

this time: Sesshomaru Shippo rin and Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well. "cover your noses please shippo and lord sesshomaru!" Lord sesshomaru and shippo both nodded and did as was told. Kagome opened the shrine door and lead them to to the main house. Kagome opened the door and said "come in everyone" So Rin Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo walked inside "can we uncover our noses Dearest Miko!" "hai you may" Kagome replied to Lord sesshomaru. "kagome is that you i'm in the kitchen" Kokoa (Kagome's mother) . so Kagome lead Rin, shippo and Lord Sesshomaru in to the kitchen "mom this is Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha's elder half brother. My adopted children Rin and of course Shippo the kawaii Kitsune I told you about. Lord Sesshomaru this is Kokoa my mother and Rin, Shippo this is Grandma." "Lord Sesshomaru it's been quite a long time since we last met you remember my beloved mate Lord Ichirou of the north!" Kokoa said. "mom is there something you are not telling?" Kagome asked "sorry Kagome I am going to release your full demon side you are going to be a rare black miko-inuyoukai!"

to be continued...

let me know what you think so far... More updates soon

Kokoa - Love of the heart.

Ichirou meaning first son


End file.
